


Justice and Mercy

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Other, Yuletide Treat, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercy of Kalr observes her captain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice and Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tanyart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyart/gifts).



A Justice! I can't forget it. She doesn't, either, though she's spent so long pretending, trying to forget; still she moves with me, through me, with that grandeur and authority that proclaims her _Justice of Toren_ , loveliest and most tragic of ships.

I watch her as she sleeps and wonder what it would be like to be her, to have lost everything. She grieves it yet, and yet she has it still, within her, and in me, my Justice captain.

One never quite stops regretting that one wasn't built a Justice; but this Justice is mine, as I am hers.


End file.
